The Catacombs of Shinra Manor
by kenkenspatz
Summary: Inspired by On Your Shoulders by Kaj-Nrig and The Cask of Amontillado by Edgar Allen Poe. A certain young Turk seeks revenge after what a doctor did to his beloved. Rated T for blood and murder and a slight perverted hint.


**This is how dark and twisted I can be, XD. This was inspired by On Your Shoulders by Kaj-Nrig and The Cask of Amontillado by Edgar Allen Poe. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Square-Enix's characters. **

**The Catacombs of Shinra Manor**

…

…

Intoxicating the doctor had been easy. In fact, it had been too easy of a job to slip a little liquor into his beverage. That's what the young man concluded as he aided the drunken fool to the abandoned manor, also trying to keep calm and composed for his plan.

"Are we 'ere yet?" the doctor slurred while almost slipping over a rock and falling flat on his face. The young man supporting him with his shoulder shook his head and assured the drunk that it was only a few more blocks away.

"That was some drink, eh?" the doctor slurred again with a sheepish smile plastered on his face. The young man had compressed a groan that threatened to escape his lips. He didn't want to alarm the doctor…well yet anyway.

The ominous house cast a dark silhouette against the sunset that loomed over the Nibel Mountains. The young man began to quicken his pace, not really minding if he had to drag the doctor halfway there.

"Be gentle now, young 'un." the doctor said as the two began to walk through the gate. Brown grass and wilted flowers greeted them as they continued their way to the large ebony door.

After a few moments of awkward walking, the two men finally made it inside.

Spider webs and dust clung to every inch of the ancient estate. The left stairway was crumbling into wooden splinters, while the right one seemed much more stable.

The young man's pulse quickened. This was it…oh how he was going to savor the sweet moment as he pulled the trigger…

"This is where you live?" the doctor asked with a sickening smirk as he patted his aid's shoulder rather hard. The young man let out a fake laugh, trying to make it sound convincing. The doctor joined in.

The two pressed on.

They came to a room that seemed fairly clean. It had a wonderful fireplace that the design was abundant in gray rocks of all sizes. The doctor let out a yawn that cracked the small silence.

"Is this where I'm sleepin'?" the doctor slurred again. The young man shook his head vigorously and walked over to the fireplace, still helping the doctor. The young man turned a stone that was very small and the fireplace opened, revealing a spiraling staircase.

Before they went in, the young man quickly grabbed something off of a nightstand.

As the two walked into the dimly chamber, the fireplace closed automatically.

"Wha…?" the doctor began.

The young man suddenly pushed him off of his shoulder and brandished a gun. He pointed it right at the doctor's head.

"OH…you're that Turk…I see…" the doctor asked in a sickening manner.

Vincent Valentine didn't answer. He simply kept his eyes on his target. Adrenaline rushed through his veins like wildfire, spreading quickly to the rest of his body.

"Didn't recognize you until now…"

Vincent pushed the three barrels of Cerberus against Hojo's head even harder. "How dare you experiment on Lucrecia in such a vile manner? Even when she pleaded you to stop…"

Hojo let out an obnoxious laughter that echoed eerily in the chamber. "Well, Valentine. If you were an old geezer like me you'd understand…there's more behind injecting a baby that's still in the womb of woman, hahaha!"

Those were the doctor's last words as a loud bang erupted throughout the chamber. Hojo's face still had the laughing look still etched on his face. The blood began to drip on the stairs…around and around it went on the spiral…

Vincent shoved the corpse off of the platform. He heard the sickening crack as the body landed on the floor below.

The purplish ground began to ripple, as a puddle would if someone dropped a stone into it. Then, Hojo began to sink deep into the earth…deep into the earth where all of the other failed experiments were.

Vincent thought Hojo's punishment was appropriate, due to all of the pain he caused. Muttering the spell to open the fireplace, he had a dark thought:

_If only a vampire lived in this mansion like the rumors I've heard. He would clean the blood up for me. _

**There you go! I got hit with an arrow from the inspiration fairy again, XD. Only this time, it was a REALLY dark kind... **

**Anyway, hopefully I haven't scared you guys too much. Thanks for reading! Anyway, do whatever you want to do, but make sure it comes in a form of review. (Rhyme, XD.) **


End file.
